


Protocol 73

by GeekyIdiotCas



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Mentions of Past Torture, Team Bonding, avengers need a hug, random idea i had while reading No Fighting, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyIdiotCas/pseuds/GeekyIdiotCas
Summary: In which Fury actually followed the protocol. Good job for once.





	Protocol 73

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Fighting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957009) by [arianapeterson19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19). 



The Avengers sat around the table as Fury left the room. They were sitting there quietly waiting on the first person to speak up, well, besides Tony who was already assessing their fears in his head and how to deal with them.

“I'm afraid of the dark and what it means..” It was muttered so quietly that they barely missed Bruce saying it.

“Don't worry big guy, if anything happens we'll be there.” Tony said already half a step ahead and thinking of ways to prevent any power shortages in the tower that might happen by accident.

Steve took a small breath, which caught everyone's attention, Bruce slightly relaxing from the movement of attention. “I'm afraid of the cold.. it reminds me too much of the 70 years I spent in the ice.”

Natasha and Clint slightly nodded at the info and Bruce glanced at Tony, who was- wait, where did he pull that StarkPad from?

“I can't handle children's screams. It reminds me of my past.” Natasha said, not looking phased at all. Clint winced and Steve looked a little saddened. Bruce was to mesmerized by how fast Tony was working on the StarkPad to react. He glanced over Tony's shoulder and the man smirked when he noticed Bruce, leaning over slightly to give Bruce more room to see what he was working on. It was different ways to prevent the fears from interfering with daily life and battles.

“There's a certain shade of blue… It reminds me too much of when Loki took over my mind.” Clint looked at the others as he spoke, only then noticing Tony not paying attention.

“Tony what are you doing?” He asked and Tony only glanced up from his work.

“Nothing much, just working on a new project. Hey Bruce, do you think this'll work?” He turned the pad towards the doctor who read over what was written and he nodded.

“You could also do this..” Bruce said taking the pad away and he began to type.

“You're the last person left Tony.” Steve said and Tony fixed his gaze on him.

“I'm the great Iron Man, I have no fears.” He said with an arrogant smirk, faintly registering Bruce's face when he was reading over the fears on the pad.

“Uh-huh, sure.” Natasha said and Clint snickered.

“What? It's true.” Tony said, earning a sigh from Steve. Tony glanced at the silent speaker on the wall a short few feet away from him, just daring it to come on. Of course he knows what Protocol 73 is, but it still didn't mean he wanted the Avengers to know. Just as he was thinking it, the speaker crackled to life, getting everyone's attention.

“Tony Stark's fear is water.” The scratching voice said and Tony scoffed.

“You'd think that because they're SHIELD that they'd have better speakers.”

“Water?” Bruce asked the other looked at him as the speaker continued.

“He fears it because it reminds him of the torture he faced in Afghanistan.” Tony froze at the mentioning of the torture he faced and he fixed a glare on the speaker that crackled as it was turned off. But in the back of his mind, voices shouting in Arabic were going off as he had phantom pains of being shocked when he was being waterboarded.

He snapped out of his memories when Bruce shook his shoulder. “-ony? Are you okay?” Bruce asked and Tony nodded.

“I wasn't expecting them to mention what happened on my 3 month vacation I had in Afghanistan.” He could feel their gazes on him and he took his StarkPad back from Bruce, continuing his work. “We're done Fury. Now let us out! I want my pizza.” Tony said loudly and Bruce shook his head with a bewildered look on his face aimed towards Tony.

“Always you… Only you could think of food in this situation..” Clint snickered and Steve rolled his eyes with a small smile. Natasha sighed at them, shaking her head as she heard the door unlock.

“So, who wants what on their pizza? My treat.” Tony got up and began walking towards the door, not once looking up. Bruce followed behind him, Clint and Natasha close behind as Steve followed in the rear. He waited for the group to go on ahead of him before going back into the room. He saw the table projecting something on it's surface.

The table was split in five, sectioned evenly in front of each chair. In each section the fear played.

Bruce's screen had pitch blackness.

His own had ice.

Natasha's was of a room with red walls.

Clint's was the shade of blue.

Tony's had water on his, before it flickered and showed a bag being pulled off his head as gins surrounded him.

Steve frowned and glanced at the camera that sat innocently on the wall. He then looked back at the glass table and he walked closer to the table.

Using his arm strength, he broke the glass. He sent one more look towards the camera before leaving the room.

“There you are! Come on, we've been waiting!” Steve walked past Tony who began to type away, probably a new project. But when he looked over, it was what everyone wanted for food and drink. He smiled and looked ahead.

\----

“Did he have to break the table?” Agent Hill asked as she looked at the monitor that displayed the room.

“As long as they stop fighting and finally bond, it's worth a table. I can't handle the amount of paperwork those Avengers cause me to have after every fight and disagreement.” Fury ran a hand over his head and Agent Hill raised her brow, not even bothering to ask.

And yes, there was a significant drop in the amount of paperwork in the end. But that didn't stop the Avengers from getting on each other's nerves. That'd never change.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad and i wrote it from my phone at 4 am...


End file.
